We plan a slight shift in emphasis in our researches for the coming year. Nuclear family research will focus upon effects of major changes in family and unit composition, rather than continued collection of normative data. Major efforts will be directed toward continued production of monkey psychopathology, as well as further development of techniques for rehabilitation. Studies designed to produce psychopathological disorders will focus more upon adolescent and adult depression rather than upon infant or anaclitic depressions. Also, alternative techniques for psychopathology production such as fear presentation and temperature manipulation will be further explored. Researches involving the biochemical aspects of monkey psychopathology will be continued, with special emphasis directed toward uncovering behavioral and biochemical links and parallels in the disorders examined. Several researches involving rehabilitation of depressed subjects will be initiated this year, with attention given to interaction of behavioral and biochemical therapies. Finally, new work involving investigation of parameters which affect development therapies. Finally, new work involving investigation of parameters which affect development of exploration and preference among social stimulu will be continued.